


Let Me Drive

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets where the boys say "I love you" in many different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how to make one word into a url thingy and for once the internet isn't helping, so I had to do it the old fashioned way. This is the post that this thing is based on:  
> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you

It was raining, the boys were soaked, and the heat for some reason decided it was just going to go to shit. Dean was shivering, even through his five layers of clothes, and his knuckles were white where they gripped the steering wheel. The bruises and cuts on his face, neck, and hands stood out in sharp relief from his pale skin. Sam had memorized where every freckle was on his brother's face, but even he couldn't tell the difference between them and dirt.  
~~~~~  
Sam was back at the car, grabbing the salt and matches, when the ghost they were hunting found Dean. Dean had started to dig into the plot, trying to beat the rain. The ghost, Theresa, wasn't anywhere near kind or gentle when she was living, and was twenty times worse in death. She slammed Dean against the gravestone a few times until he was knocked unconscious, but even then she didn't stop. Sam wasn't sure, but the way he was acting after made Sam think that Dean might have a few broken, or at least bruised, ribs. He hoped Dean's lungs were okay.  
~~~~~  
Dean's eyes were red, the boys had been driving for about eight hours now. The had to get out of town before someone noticed the disturbed ground in the graveyard and started to make connections. Dean hadn't slept in about forty-eight hours, but he wouldn't let Sam drive.  
"Dean?"  
Sam just got a grunt in reply.  
"I'm.. I'm well rested Dean. You need to stop for a while."  
"Sam. We're not stopping. We have to get to Oklahoma by tomorrow." Dean was starting to get annoyed with Sam, he could tell.  
"Fine."  
~~~~~  
Sam was startled awake after two more hours by the Impala jerking.  
"S-Sorry Sammy. Go back to sleep." Dean could barely get the words out through a yawn.  
"Dean-"  
"Sam! I'm fine!"  
~~~~~  
After they were on the road for a total of thirteen hours Sam tried again. The sun was coming up, and it made Dean look that much worse.  
"Dean? Please? Pull over. Let me drive."  
"Sam-"  
"Dean. Pull. Over."  
Dean always had a hard time resisting his brother, no matter how surly of a mood he was in. Sam felt the Impala drift to the side of the road and he unbuckled his seat belt.  
"Thanks." Sam scooted over and gave Dean a kiss on his scruffy cheek, eliciting a low, tired grunt in response and a small smile.


End file.
